Find the Wind
by Starlightfan800
Summary: During the hot summer in Tokyo, all the inners except for Usagi are gone and Chibi-usa is back from the future; during the hot Tokyo summer, the outers learn Haruka died in a car accident; Hotaru can't see her 'mama,' so sad. She thinks there is a way to bring her, 'papa,' back. There is a chance there will be a lot of power, is it possible with only 4 soliders to get Haruka back?
1. Chapter 1

AN: Happy Easter everyone, the story is a bit depressing at the start but I promise it will be as good as possible.

Haruka drove through the hot summer, it had been so hot in Japan the last couple weeks- the pools were crowded, the lakes were super busy- it was busy anywhere where air conditioning was. The blonde looked ahead of the road, curving around the corner when a sudden 'bang.'

Meanwhile

Michiru was cooking some fish up for dinner, Setsuna was reading a book and Hotaru was talking on the phone to Chibi-usa who had come back from the 30th century for summer vacation.

"Do you know when Haruka will get home? It's getting late," Michiru looked at the clock on the wall. It was 6:18 pm and her lover left the house at 1:00 pm. Suddenly, there was a knock at the door and Setsuna got up to answer it.

"Hello?" she asked, she saw two police men. "How can I help you?"

"Does Kaiho Michiru live here?" one of the tall police man asked and Setsuna nodded and called out Michiru's name.

"What's the matter officers?" Michiru asked, she was wondering why they had come to their house and the shorter police man cleared his throat.

"Tennoh Haruka lived here, right? He was your husband?" the police man asked. (I'm referring to Haruka as a 'he,' because it says so in the manga and I know Haruka is a girl). Michiru nodded and got a worried look on her face.

"There has been an accident and he's dead," the short police man said as Setsuna and Hotaru heard a scream; Setsuna dropped the plate she had been holding and Hotaru promised to call Chibi-usa back.

"Michiru-mama, what's wrong?" Hotaru asked running down the hallway, her heart beating 100 times in her chest a minute; Michiru sat on the floor as make-up ran down her face.

"What's wrong?" Setsuna asked the police officer.

"Come out onto the front porch and we'll tell you, the young girl too," the short police man reffered to Hotaru who shook her head.

"No, I'm going to comfort my mom," Hotaru said hugging Michiru tightly as Setsuna shut over the door and heard the same story which Michiru heard; Setsuna would tell Hotaru what happened. The police man left and Setsuna ran back in and joined Hotaru, hugging Michiru back.

"Michiru-mama," Hotaru said getting some tissues from the kitchen and dabbing her eyes for her. Michiru clenched onto her green dress tightly, tears covering it. Her shoulders were shaking as Hotaru took her upstairs and Setsuna got her some water.

Hotaru led the older women to her room and sat down; Michiru's face was red like a tomato and Hotaru started crying too.

"Don't cry, Hotaru," Michiru said into her daughter's hair, "you'll make me cry." Hotaru chocked a bit; this morning she and Haruka had talked about going to the amusement park together along with Chibi-usa and now she wasn't here anymore.

"You're already crying, Michiru-mama," Hotaru said as tears slid down her face.

Setsuna came upstairs with the water and Michiru took a sip. "Come on Michiru, to your room," Setsuna said leading the younger girl to her room where she and Haruka would sleep. Setsuna and Hotaru came in the room and sat beside Michiru comforting her.

Eventually, Michiru had stopped crying; she had cried so much that her eyes had started to hurt and a headache had come to her. Hotaru pulled up the blankets on Michiru as Setsuna turned off the lights to her room while Hotaru walked downstairs and grabbed some water for herself; the young teen and the older green haired lady sat down.

"She's actually gone," Hotaru said, her face clearing up from the tears. "Did the police say how?"

"She had been in her car and a drunk driver was coming the other way and the two cars just went together like a sandwich," Setsuna explained thinking of the damage. "The drunk driver Teikou Mihaku apparently is going to jail for the rest of his life."

"Should we call the other girls?" Hotaru asked.

Setsuna sighed. "The problem is all the inners went on vacation except for the princess and Small Lady. Rei-san went to a mountain resort, Minako-san went to an acting camp up in Osaka, Ami-san went with her mother to Germany for the whole eight weeks while Makoto-san went to a training resort."

"So we can tell Usagi-san, right?" Hotaru asked. "All the other girls are gone the entire summer." The hours have moved passed according to the clock, it was now near 11 pm. "Chibi-usa needs to know…"

"We'll do just that in the morning," Setsuna told Hotaru. "In the morning, they'll probably ask Michiru if she wants to see Haruka's body- I know she won't. We should probably get some rest, Hotaru." Setsuna and Hotaru got up and went upstairs, however, Hotaru stayed up reading a book, "Through to the other side- the science for the world."

"Maybe Setsuna-mama can help me and we can bring back Haruka-papa," she muttered as the desk light hit her pages.

_The world of death and the world of the living can be seen through years of concentration and feeling, it is possible for one to feel connected to the other world which is known as the spirit world._

"Don't worry, Michiru-mama, we'll save Haruka-papa," Hotaru muttered.

AN: Review


	2. Chapter 2

Find the Wind Chapter 2

AN: I have been so busy :/ anyway, enjoy.

Hotaru had been up all night. She had been drinking tea to keep her up or anything with caffeine but even then, it failed. Setsuna opened her door and saw her with a book open, it was probably from the Silver Mellnium before they were reborn.

"Haruka-papa," Hotaru muttered as Setsuna put a blue blanket over her. She had decided not to wake up the sleeping girl, she saw notes by the sleeping Hotaru. Setsuna knew Hotaru wouldn't mind taking a look through her notes.

Setsuna opened Michiru's door, not wanting to wake her at all. The aqua haired girl had stayed up all night crying. She had been up to 4 am and it was only 8 am now, Setsuna planned on calling Chibi-usa and Usagi soon, this was important.

_Hotaru's dream _

Hotaru opened her eyes, no, rather Sailor Saturn did. She was dressed up, she didn't remember transforming. There was a big door, it was a gray door, she thought it was Pluto's but it wasn't.

"What is that door?" Saturn said, hearing her own voice. She touched the door, it made a creak sound. The air was cold, there was truly nothing there. "I know this place. It's the door between The World of the Living and the World of the Dead."

Saturn started to cry, "Haruka-papa! Are you here? Please answer! We miss you so much." Saturn felt a nice embrace; it was cold yet hot at the same time, she knew this touch too well. "Haruka-papa?" Saturn looked up.

It was indeed her 'papa,' but as a ghost. She wasn't human anymore, just her spirit. Haruka rubbed Saturn's head while the guardian of Saturn cried, her arms become tighter and tighter on Haruka by every passing moment.

"Hotaru," Haruka whispered. "I'm so sorry."

Saturn stopped crying and slowly looked up at Haruka, she felt somewhat confused.

"Wh-what are you sorry for, Haruka-papa?" Saturn asked, not able to look up anymore again. She began to whipe the tears on her face. She felt her papa's light finger across her face.

"Don't cry, you're too pretty for that Hotaru," Haruka smiled at the young girl.

"H-Haruka-papa, we will bring you back! We promise!" Saturn said, "We can't live without you." Saturn hugged herself as if she was going to be attacked. "We can't live without you. Setsuna-mama can't, Michiru-mama can't, I can't nor can the rest of the guardians."

"Hotaru," Haruka said smiling. "Do my a favor when you wake up, promise? Tell Michiru I love her so much, okay? You are a strong girl, I hope to see you again soon." Haruka put her finger out, showing a pinky swear and Saturn completed it.

Then, Hotaru woke up, she was no longer in her uniform. "Setsuna-mama, Setsuna-mama, Setsuna-mama!" Hotaru ran downstairs as quick as she could, she almost slipped and saw her 'mama,' sitting at the table. "I saw Haruka-papa, it my dreams! I saw her between the World of the Living and the World of the Dead."

"I knew that would happen," Setsuna was honest, closing the book she had been reading. "As you know, Hotaru, I can't tell you what happens in the future. However, after an event passed, is different." Hotaru said nothing and hugged her mom.

"Have you phoned Chibi-usa-chan and Usagi-san?" Hotaru asked, she was desperate.

"I'll do it," said a voice, the two looked at the aqua haired girl. "I can tell them." Michiru picked up the phone and dialed the number.

At the Tsukino house..

"Usagi, that was my pancake!" Chibi-usa said as the two fought over a pancake. "Give it back!" Meanwhile, Usagi's mom entered the room with more pancakes.

"Girls, there's more," said Usagi's mom. "See, now let's not fight and fighting at breakfast isn't nice." That's when the two girls heard the phone ring. "Who could it be at this time?" It was only 8 am.

"Usagi, it's for you," Usagi's mom said as Usagi got up and Chibi-usa stole her pancakes and Usagi gave her the evil stare which said, 'I will get you back later.' Usagi then took the phone from her mom. "Hello?"

"Usagi-san," Michiru said. "Or should I say princess?" Michiru sounded chocked up but Usagi said nothing about it.

"No, Usagi-san is fine Michiru-san," Usagi said as she went upstairs, Chibi-usa followed her. Usagi's mom looked at the two girls confused, she always felt like the two hid a secret from her but she never asked them to tell her; she wasn't the person to pry information from someone.

Usagi's room

"Haruka-san died?" Usagi said as Chibi-usa's fork hit the floor and she was shaking. All she did was think of Hotaru, how did she feel? So many thoughts were swimming around in her head and same as questions.

"Yes, two days ago, I'm giving the phone to Hotaru. I am sorry, Usagi-san," Michiru said who gave the phone to Hotaru right away and sat down near Setsuna.

"Hotaru-chan..." Usagi said as she first heard Hotaru cry. "What happened? How did Haruka-san..."

"I rather you come over, Usagi-san," Hotaru said in a tone which Usagi could even describe. The young girl sounded so broken up, she sounded tired like she didn't sleep at all. "Can I speak to Chibi-usa-chan?"

"Of course, Hotaru-chan," Usagi said as she passed the phone to Chibi-usa who took the phone.

"Hotaru-chan..." Chibi-usa said as she almost started to cry. She couldn't cry, she had to be strong for her friend. However, one of their fellow guardians had died, just in the blink of any eye.

"Chibi-usa-chan," Hotaru said, finally breaking down. "Me, Michiru-mama and Setsuna-mama were wondering if you and Usagi-san could try to bring Haruka-papa back. I saw Haruka-papa in a dream and broke down there, please Chibi-usa-chan."

"Of course we can help, Hotaru-chan," Chibi-usa said in a calm voice. "I am pretty sure Haruka-san wants to come back as much as you want her back. She loves you and the rest of us; of course she would never disappear that easy. We can be over at about 10:00 am."

"Thank you, Chibi-usa-chan," Hotaru said, sounding the happiest she had sounded in the last couple of minutes. "See you and Usagi-san soon." Hotaru hung up the phone and Chibi-usa did the same, she placed it on Usagi's table.

"I guess we're going to their house at 10:00 am, their house is about a half an hour from here, right?" Usagi asked as Chibi-usa nodded. "Great, I say then we get ready Chibi-usa. I think we'll probably be at their house for a bit as in guests, did you ask Hotaru-chan that?"

Chibi-usa sweat dropped. "I sorta forgot, but we can bring some stuff maybe two shirts, two pants..you get it, right? It's just I think they would want to save her as soon as possible, Usagi. I am sure if the other girls were here, they would want the same. Do you think we should tell them?"

"No, I rather not bother them. All of them would then need to come home," Usagi said with a sigh. "Well, what do you say, Chibi-usa? Let's get ready and head over there."

The Outers House

"So, they'll be here soon," Hotaru explained. "They are going to help us get Haruka-papa back, Michiru-mama, Setsuna-mama. If we put our powers together, I know we can get her back." Hotaru's heart was filling up with power and love, crushing the thoughts about her fellow guardian.

"Hotaru," Michiru said hugging the small girl. "Thank you so much." Hotaru hugged back tightly too.

"Oh, Michiru-mama, Haruka-papa wanted me to tell you she loves you," Hotaru said to her other mom as Michiru's eyes started to water. "Sorry Michiru-mama, I didn't mean to make you cry."

There was soon a know later on the door, it was Chibi-usa and Usagi. Hotaru opened the door, hugging Chibi-usa like she was going to disappear soon and then hugged Usagi. Chibi-usa hugged Michiru and Michiru recieved the hug with all the love the little princess had to offer and Usagi hugged her too.

"Thanks for coming," Setsuna said as she poured some tea. Setsuna explained the whole story as Hotaru stayed by Michiru's side the entire time.

"We will save her, Setsuna-san!" Usagi said, "Now, what kind of plan are we going to use?"

"You see Usagi-san, being the guardian of death, I can see the World of the Dead and the World of the Living. This means I can visit both sides, I was able to access it through a dream. However, going to those doors is complicated when not in a dream."

"So, what do we do?" Usagi asked Hotaru a bit confused.

"We travel to my old castle before we were all reborn," Hotaru explained, "Anyone can get lost in them. First, we use Sailor Teleport to get there; once we enter the doors though, there is no way out until we reach the other side which is where I saw Haruka-papa earlier."

"We can do it though," Usagi said as she smiled. "I guess there is no time to waste, right?"

"Right," Hotaru said with a smile.

The girls went to the backyard and transformed.

"Moon Eternal Power, make up!"

"Pink Moon Crystal Power, Make up!"

"Neptune Eternal Power, Make up!"

"Saturn Eternal Power, Make up!"

"Pluto Eternal Power, Make up!"

All the girls stood there, transformed.

"Well, let's get going then," Eternal Sailor Saturn said as they all put their minds together as one.

_Haruka..._Michiru thought.

"Sailor Teleport!" all of the girls shouted as a light from their planets formed and taking them off to where they needed to be.


	3. Chapter 3

Author's note: Enjoy

Neptune, Sailor Moon, Chibi-Moon, Saturn and Pluto landed in a foggy place. Saturn pointed with her finger to the doors.

"We have to go through them now, so once we enter here, we go to my castle then to the other part," Saturn explained. "There could be some little creatures though to fight off. They are nothing huge, noting a little Sailor power can't handle. Now, let's go."

Pluto went first, Sailor Moon, Chibi-Moon and then Saturn. The doors suddenly closed, with all the fog around, the girls were not cold.

"I know Haruka is in here somewhere, far from here," Neptune said closing her eyes, a smile started to come to her face. "Now, just how far do these doors go Saturn?"

"From my previous memories, a little," Saturn explained. "At times, the place may make illusions like for people who actually die and we can't set them, it makes them feel happy. I did protect the princess long ago, but from afar and other people existed between the doors. It is the people we most care about we can see."

"Now, so, we'll all be able to see Haruka-san, right?" Sailor Moon asked as Saturn nodded.

The girls started to walk a bit, nothing had come out yet. Then, a girl with silver hair and a dress which looked quite familiar to the girl's appeared, it was Queen Serenity.

"Mom," Sailor Moon said sounding happy. There was a flash that was in her eyes, "you aren't my mom."

"Silence Grave Surprise!" Saturn yelled as it aimed at the illusion.

It seemed like the path went on forever and ever to Neptune, she thought of Haruka so much. She missed her so much, soon they would be reunited.

The world then began to shift, it was now the time doors which Pluto guarded and they had grown old. "I left them," Pluto muttered. "I broke a taboo."

"Puu, it's an illusion, remember?" Chibi-Moon said, "you have been here for years!"

Pluto's eyes had gone completely red, a monster appeared. "Princess Saturn, or should I say Tomoe Hotaru now who is Sailor Saturn. Welcome to these doors, the ones of the good and bad; I am Clonza, the illusionist and I create the worst nightmares of everyone. I just need to look inside of your hearts and they will come spilling out."

"I won't let that happen," Sailor Moon said, "Silver Moon Crystal Power Kiss." A lovely bright light shot from the wand and hit their enemy but it didn't work; Saturn ran it and Chibi-Moon looked at the enemy.

"Sailor Moon, the girl's head, it has a hole, aim there!" Chibi-Moon yelled loudly.

Right then, Sailor Moon hit the girl's forehead and Saturn went for the body and she turned into dust. Pluto woke up, her head hurt.

"Puu, you're okay!" Chibi-Moon said, happily. Neptune look through her mirror on what was ahead.

"There are about eleven more enemies up ahead," she said, "then Saturn's castle."

The group walked ahead, the fog went on and on. Neptune kept looking worried, Sailor Moon looked her.

"Neptune, Haruka-san will be fine," Sailor Moon said holding her hands. "Before you know it, you two will be at home again with Pluto and Saturn as a happy family. Unlike Chibi-Usa and me."

"You two have your moments though, princess," Neptune said with a giggle, leaving Sailor Moon confused as Chibi-Moon and her forgot to follow then saw the other three keep.

"W-wait up!" Chibi-Moon and Sailor Moon said at the same time as Sailor giggled under her breath

"Sailor Moon," said a group of girls. "It's us." Sailor Moon knew the voices, it was the guardians who had stood here.

"Those aren't them, Sailor Moon," Pluto said, "They're illusions."

"Pluto, how mean," Venus said, "And we just talked to Haruka-san too; you miss her, don't you, Neptune?"

"Come on Neptune," Mars said, "We all know you do, right, Sailor Moon?"

Neptune showed Sailor Moon the image on her mirror, her friends were off living their dreams- even those these girls looked like them, they weren't them.

"Goodbye!|" Sailor Moon yelled out her attack as their disappeared.

AN: Sorry, I couldn't write much. I have had homework like crazy


End file.
